1. Field
This document relates to an organic light emitting diode display and a method of driving the same.
2. Related Art
An organic light emitting device used for an organic light emitting diode display is a self-light emitting device which has a light emitting layer formed between two electrodes positioned on a substrate. Organic light emitting diode displays are classified into a top-emission type, a bottom-emission type, and a dual-emission type according to a direction of emitting light. The organic light emitting displays are also classified into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type according to the driving method thereof.
In the organic light emitting diode display, when a scan signal, a data signal, and power are supplied to a plurality of sub-pixels disposed in matrix form, selected sub-pixels emit light to display an image. An organic light emitting device used for an organic light emitting diode display deteriorates over time due to the characteristics of the device and this leads to a problem that the driving characteristics thereof are changed.
Conventionally, to overcome this problem, a compensation circuit has been implemented in the sub-pixels. However, an organic light emitting diode display employing the sub-pixels having the compensation circuit implemented therein requires preparation time and compensation time for storing a threshold voltage Vth of a driving transistor within the driving time of one frame (60 Hz), thereby shortening actual driving time.